


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Я твоё спасение»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Я твоё спасение»

**Название:** Я твое спасение  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** миди (5049 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Грегу предстоит пройти курс не самых приятных медицинских процедур в парижской клинике. Он один в чужом городе, и ему неоткуда ждать помощи. Майкрофт бросает все свои дела в Лондоне и отправляется в Париж, чтобы поддержать Грега.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Я твое спасение»  
  
_День первый._  
  
Остановившись на ступеньках клиники, Грег задрал голову и с минуту смотрел в яркое летнее парижское небо. Когда последний раз он замечал, насколько бездонна эта синева? А как ветер играет в ветвях каштанов и платанов? Сколько же дней его жизни пролетели мимо? Сколько всего вокруг он не замечал, уткнувшись в папки с протоколами осмотра места происшествия и фототаблицы? На секунду стало страшно: вот так она, жизнь, и пролетает мимо. Короткая человеческая жизнь.  
  
— Как ты? — Майкрофт осторожно коснулся его руки.  
  
Грег перевел взгляд на Холмса: тот старался сохранять привычное выражение лица, но бледность выдавала его волнение.  
  
— Нормально. Прошла лишь первая процедура. — Лестрейд улыбнулся: Майкрофт отчаянно хмурил брови, явно пытаясь найти доказательства его вранья о самочувствии. — Вот. — Он достал из кармана несколько блистеров с таблетками. — Врачи выдали на случай, если мне сильно поплохеет.  
  
— Тебе нужно в постель, — озабоченно сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Грег покачал головой.  
  
— Майкрофт, я же просил тебя не устраивать вокруг меня все эти пляски! Я взрослый мужчина и сам со всем разберусь. Зачем мне твоя машина под дверями клиники? — Грег кивнул в сторону блестевшего начищенным боком «Ягуара». — Можно подумать, у тебя других дел нет! Если бы знал, что ты такое устроишь, вообще б тебе ничего не рассказал. Хотя ты бы и так все узнал, — чуть тише добавил он.  
  
Холмс упрямо поджал губы.  
  
— Я взял выходной. И не один, — твердо сказал он. — Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одного.  
  
— Майкрофт, ну зачем? — вздохнул Грег. — Ты так и будешь каждый день мотаться со мной на процедуры?  
  
— Буду, — твердо сказал Холмс, щурясь от солнца.  
  
Грег лишь покачал головой, глядя на человека, ставшего в последнюю пару лет неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он станет называть Майкрофта Снеговика Холмса лучшим другом!  
  
— Я не хочу сейчас думать, что будет завтра. — Грег решил сменить тему разговора. — К вечеру мне неизбежно поплохеет от укола, но сейчас-то со мной все хорошо! Смотри, какая шикарная погода! Нафига мне сдался твой отель, если можно пойти и погулять по городу? Когда еще у меня будет шанс увидеть Париж?! Я бы вообще съездил куда-нибудь на юг страны, в Бордо, например, если бы хватило сил.  
  
— Мы так и сделаем, когда этот кошмар закончится, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, но Грег заметил, с каким усилием далась тому улыбка.  
  
— Майкрофт! — Он предостерегающе поднял руку. — Ни слова больше! Пошли гулять! И машину свою отпусти куда-нибудь.  
  
Майкрофт лишь покачал головой, но последовал за Грегом.  
  


* * *

  
Тихое послеобеденное время в саду Тюильри, когда все клерки разошлись по офисам, позволяло насладиться летним теплом и яркими красками природы. Майкрофт смотрел, как Грег, расположившийся в зеленом парковом кресле, наблюдал за струями фонтана и размышлял о чем-то своем. Казалось, Лестрейда ничуть не волновала носившаяся поблизости шумная стайка детей. Холмс согласился бы на небольшую сделку с дьяволом, только бы узнать мысли Грега. Если бы тот не отгораживался временами от Майкрофта, не стеснялся принимать его помощь, им обоим стало бы немного легче.  
  
— У тебя сигарет нет? — Грег вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
Холмс покачал головой:  
  
— Тебе нельзя.  
  
Грег вздохнул и снова перевел взгляд на фонтан.  
  
— Я все беспокоюсь… — признался он. — А если что-то пойдет не так? Что тогда?  
  
— Все будет в порядке. — Майкрофт поспешил придвинуться ближе и взять Грега за руку. — Я проверял эту клинику — она одна из лучших в Европе. Если ты будешь следовать всем рекомендациям и не выпрашивать у меня сигареты, то все обойдется.  
  
Грег вздохнул и проводил взглядом тележку мороженщика, зазывавшего попробовать новое лакомство со вкусом дыни.  
  
— И дешевого мороженого тебе тоже нельзя! — решительно сказал Майкрофт и встал. — Идем отсюда, не могу смотреть на твой несчастный вид, сладкоежка!  
  
Поймав на себе внимательный взгляд Холмса, который явно искал подтверждение, что с его спутником и правда все в порядке, Грег поднялся. Чувствовал он себя на удивление хорошо, хотя врачи и другие пациенты, с которыми довелось пообщаться, предупреждали, что первые признаки слабости появятся уже к обеду.  
  
— Веди куда-нибудь! — предложил Грег. — Где тут это собор… Который из мюзикла…  
  
— Нотр-Дам, — подсказал Майкрофт и, взяв Грега за руку, уверенно зашагал прочь из парка.  
  
В другой ситуации он предпочел бы не касаться Грега, а просто идти с ним рядом, но сейчас стоило сохранять тактильный контакт. Так Майкрофту было спокойнее: если вдруг Грегу станет плохо, он тут же это поймет.  
  
Свежий ветерок с Сены взлохматил прическу Майкрофта, и Грег не смог не улыбнуться: Холмс, одетый в простые светлые брюки и спортивный пиджак, выглядел на удивление приятным и располагающим к себе мужчиной. Таким, каким вот уже несколько лет он его знал.  
  
— Когда б еще я посмотрел на Лувр! — сказал Грег, когда они миновали Триумфальную арку и, оставив позади дворец, вышли на мост Каррузель. — Но я думал, он роскошнее и выше…  
  
— В 1190 году Лувр создавался как крепость. Потом много раз перестраивался разными королями, а относительно современный вид обрел лишь в XVI веке. Луи XIV начал масштабные работы по реконструкции, но вскоре их свернули — появился Версаль.  
  
— Если бы вдруг ты оказался без работы, мог бы стать гидом, — мягко сказал Грег.  
  
Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами:  
  
— Предпочел бы работать детективом.  
  
— Составил бы конкуренцию брату? — Грег широко улыбнулся.  
  
— А почему нет?  
  
Грег рассмеялся. Громко, от души, ничуть не смущаясь парижан и туристов, непонимающе оборачивавшихся на него.  
  
— Я бы точно сдох, заявись вы оба на место преступления!  
  
Майкрофт позволил себе сдержанную улыбку. Конечно, он бы такого никогда не сделал, предпочел бы раскрыть дело для Грега в недрах своего кабинета в «Диогене». Если бы только Грег попросил его об этом… Хоть раз.  
  
Оказавшись на острове Сите перед громадой собора, Лестрейд замер. Игра света и тени в каменном кружеве очаровала его настолько, что он даже не обратил внимания на шумных китайских туристов, всюду сновавших со своими камерами.  
  
— Подумать только — и это создали люди! Во времена, когда существовали лишь молотки да топоры!  
  
— Чудес много, а возможностей человека еще больше, — сказал Майкрофт, также не без восхищения глядя на собор. Ему не раз доводилось бывать в Париже с дипломатическими визитами, но никогда не представлялось возможности в полной мере насладиться красотами местных памятников истории.  
  
— Пошли внутрь. — Грег потянул Майкрофта вперед. Холмс молча последовал за ним в темное нутро готического собора.  
  
Пройдя по тем самым ступеням, по которым вот уже сотни лет люди шли, чтобы донести свои отчаянные мольбы Всевышнему, мужчины оказались под величественными сводами храма.  
  
— Тут что, нет внутренних стен? — изумился Грег, глядя на продолжение каменного кружева и стеклянные картины-витражи, создававшие неповторимые узоры света на каменном полу и скамьях.  
  
— Да. Такова задумка архитекторов. Собор должен был потрясать своим великолепием и указывать прихожанам на их никчемное место в этом мире.  
  
Грег в изумлении покачал головой и двинулся вперед. Майкрофт посмотрел на старушку, отправившую монеты в автомат, зажигающий свечи. XXI век! Теперь даже в храмах не осталось места для восковых свечей… Опускаешь два евро — и механизм включает светодиод. Холмс похлопал себя по карманам в поисках монеты нужного достоинства. Убедившись, что Грег поглощен созерцанием убранства собора, он кинул деньги в автомат и нажал кнопку, мысленно попросив о самом главном. Сейчас даже он, всесильный атеист Майкрофт Холмс, был согласен на любую помощь.  
  
— Все нормально? — Майкрофт заметил, что Грег присел на одну из скамей, и поспешил к нему.  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответил тот и улыбнулся.  
  
Холмс покачал головой: даже в приглушенном свете собора было видно, как побледнел Грег. Майкрофт наклонился и быстро коснулся губами его лба.  
  
— У тебя жар. Нужно возвращаться в отель.  
  
Лестрейд вздохнул:  
  
— Думал, ты не заметишь… Я еще хотел подняться на Эйфелеву башню. Глянуть, что же в ней такого, что все бегут туда признаваться в любви.  
  
— Обязательно посмотришь. Отведу завтра.  
  
— Завтра? — криво усмехнулся Грег. — Завтра, боюсь, я буду ползать по номеру от унитаза до кровати.  
  
— Ничего, все еще впереди, — улыбнулся Холмс и протянул руку, помогая Грегу подняться.  
  
— Спасибо. — Тот не стал геройствовать и оперся о сильную, но почему-то ставшую прохладной руку Майкрофта.  
  
_День второй._  
  
— Да, докатился я… — сказал Грег, садясь в автомобиль и откидываясь на прохладное кожаное сиденье.  
  
— И до чего ж ты докатился? — следом за ним забрался Майкрофт и сделал знак водителю ехать в отель.  
  
С тихим привычным шелестом поднялась перегородка.  
  
— До того, что ты со мной таскаешься, а мог бы кто-то родной быть рядом…  
  
Майкрофт прикусил губу, но тут же взял себя в руки и улыбнулся.  
  
— Что в этом плохого? — Он поднял крышку подлокотника и щелкнул парой кнопок, регулируя поддержку спины и угол наклона спинки сиденья, чтобы Грегу было удобнее.  
  
Бледный, с испариной на лбу, Грег вызывал желание немедленно укутать его в одеяло и заставить лучших ученых Соединенного Королевства придумать хоть что-то! Найти другой метод лечения, чтобы этот, превративший буквально за сутки здорового мужчину в развалину, канул в Лету.  
  
— Пока сидел там, увидел других — таких же, как я. С ними были жены, мужья, дети… А я? А я один. Пятый десяток разменял, а рядом никого нет.  
  
Выйдя из процедурного кабинета, Грег как-то вдруг очень остро ощутил свое одиночество. Да так, что не удержался и заговорил об этом с Майкрофтом. А ведь зарекался! Клялся себе, что не станет вываливать на него еще и это!  
  
Хватит ему вешать свои проблемы на Холмса, они и так с Грегом слишком разные и подружились лишь благодаря какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств. Надо было раньше, как только оклемался после развода, искать пару, а он, дурак, решил, что одиночество безопаснее: если нет рядом любимого человека — тогда и не предаст никто… Где теперь кого-то искать? Кому довериться? Кто от одиночества спасет?  
  
— Ты сам не захотел, чтобы я пошел с тобой, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Грег замотал головой и вздохнул.  
  
— Это не то, — едва слышно произнес он и громче добавил: — Что тебе там делать, Майкрофт? Ты представить не можешь, какая в этой клинике атмосфера… Захожу туда, и сразу как мешком по голове — все плохо, выхода нет, рак неизлечим…  
  
— Не находишь, что друзья существуют для того, чтобы протянуть руку помощи в самый плохой момент?  
  
Грег улыбнулся: а ведь и правда, Майкрофт, бросив все дела в Лондоне, помчался за ним в Париж.  
  
— Подумать только, ты — мой друг. Сказал бы мне кто такое, когда я впервые тебя увидел, — не поверил бы.  
  
— Я умею удивлять, хоть и кажусь скучным.  
  
— Ты кажешься не скучным, а неприступным и пугающим. — Грег снова вздохнул и поморщился: начинала болеть голова.  
  
— Это моя работа. Если бы я не производил такое впечатление, вряд ли бы мне удавалось добиваться поставленных целей, — сказал Майкрофт и взял Грега за руку.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Грег, увидев через тонированное окно знакомый маршрут.  
  
— В отель. Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
  
— Вот еще! — Он заставил себя сесть прямо. — Я еще не все тут посмотрел, а ты решил упрятать меня в люксовый каземат!  
  
— Грег…  
  
— Майкрофт, это моя жизнь и мое здоровье! И я хочу посмотреть что-нибудь интересное!  
  
— Только не Эйфелеву башню! Там очень многолюдно, а ты чувствуешь себя не лучшим образом, — поспешил возразить Майкрофт.  
  
Грег согласно кивнул. Упорствовать у него не было ни сил, ни желания.  
  
— Тогда отвези еще куда-нибудь. Только чтобы там было красиво, — попросил он.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и, не опуская перегородки, набрал сообщение для водителя. Представительский седан с британскими номерами развернулся и с максимальной разрешенной скоростью устремился прочь из города.  
  
Под едва слышное гудение мощного двигателя Грег задремал. Ему казалось, он закрыл глаза лишь на минуту, а получилось — проспал не менее получаса. Когда Грег проснулся от осторожного прикосновения Майкрофта к плечу, то увидел за окном бескрайнюю зелень, голубое небо, а в отдалении — сияющий солнечными бликами в окнах величественный дворец.  
  
— Версаль, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Вау! — Грег решил не медлить и тут же выбрался из машины.  
  
Они остановились на закрытой парковке для персонала, и в зоне видимости не было ни одного туристического автобуса. Стремясь поскорее увидеть во всех деталях один из величайших дворцов мира, Грег поспешил вперед по отсыпанной гравием дорожке. Уже через десять минут он стоял перед массивными золочеными воротами.  
  
— Если хочешь, можем пройти внутрь дворца или погулять по парку, — предложил догнавший его Майкрофт.  
  
Грег поморщился и коснулся пальцами висков — головная боль, чуть унявшаяся во время поездки, вернулась, стоило только услышать гомон проходившей мимо туристической группы. То ли итальянцы, то ли испанцы…  
  
— Давай лучше погуляем, — сказал он и направился по дорожке, уводившей куда-то в глубь королевского парка.  
  
Майкрофт лишь вздохнул: он сразу заметил, насколько походка Грега стала тяжелее. Холмс отчетливо видел, что каждый шаг дается Грегу с усилием, но он, движимый своим невероятным упрямством, не собирался останавливаться. Приказав себе собраться и отставить эмоции в сторону, Майкрофт поспешил за Грегом, уходящим вниз по перспективе Гранд-канала.  
  
Избегая шумных толп туристов, Грег свернул влево от одного из бесчисленных прудов. Вымощенная камнем дорожка привела его в укромное место — некое подобие миниатюрного сада с высокой изгородью аккуратного кустарника, в выстриженных нишах которого расположились мраморные статуи. Грег присел на нагретую солнцем скамейку и засмотрелся на плескавшихся в купальне птичек. С веселым чириканьем они поднимали крыльями капли воды, каждая из которых заключала в себе крошечную радугу.  
  
— Живут себе и ни о чем печалятся, — сказал Грег, когда Майкрофт опустился рядом с ним. — Сегодня тут, завтра там… А мы, люди, как лебеди — нам пара нужна.  
  
— На самом деле, многие птицы моногамны, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— А ты почему одинок? — неожиданно спросил Грег. — Я-то — понятное дело: кто будет терпеть ночующего на работе, вечно задерганного полицейского. Но ты?..  
  
— Я такой же, Грег. Работа забирает все мое время.  
  
— Неужели ты никогда не жалел, что у тебя нет семьи? — прищурился Грег, глядя на Майкрофта.  
  
— Не было в моей жизни человека, который ответил бы на мои чувства, — сказал Холмс, а про себя добавил: «А ты что бы сделал, любовь моя, признайся я тебе?»  
  
— Прости. — Грег ощутил, как в горле пересохло. — Это слишком личное, наверное.  
  
— Нормально. Друзья ведь могут обсуждать и личное, — постарался улыбнуться Майкрофт.  
  
Грег вздохнул: вот ведь несправедливость! Такой удивительный и обаятельный мужчина — и тоже одинок! И знает, что такое безответная любовь. Не представляя, как Холмс отнесется к продолжению разговора о любви, Грег встал и направился к видневшемуся за бордюром из кустарника и прованских цветов крошечному пруду.  
  
— Майкрофт, а тут, оказывается, лебеди! — воскликнул он, подойдя поближе к водоему и заметив пару белоснежных птиц.  
  
Холмс поспешил к Грегу. Лебеди, привыкшие к туристам, не обратили на мужчин никакого внимания и продолжили безмятежно дремать на гладком зеркале пруда.  
  
— У тебя есть, чем их покормить? — спросил Грег и тут же поморщился.  
  
В следующую секунду он резко отвернулся и согнулся, пытаясь подавить приступ рвоты.  
  
— Черт, кажется, меня начинает тошнить, — сдавленно проговорил он и тут же ощутил на плечах руки Майкрофта.  
  
— Дыши медленно и глубоко, — поспешил посоветовать тот.  
  
— Полегчало, вроде, — спустя пару минут сказал Грег.  
  
— Нам лучше вернуться в отель.  
  
— Не буду с тобой спорить, — грустно улыбнулся Грег, чувствуя, как обещанная врачами боль во всем теле начинает нарастать.  
  
_День третий._  
  
Утром Грег чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя встать и едва ли не доползти до ванной. Нежелание показываться перед Майкрофтом небритым и лохматым, в мятой пижаме оказалось сильнее слабости, давившей на тело. Разобравшись с водными процедурами, он сел на кровать и уже минут пять пытался заставить себя завязать шнурок на кроссовке, когда дверь смежного номера открылась, впустив Майкрофта. Грег не заметил под глазами Холмса тщательно загримированные темные круги. Хоть он и вырвался из Лондона, чтобы проводить эти дни с Грегом, рабочие обязанности с него никто не снял. Уже которую ночь подряд Майкрофт разгребал завалы документов и отвечал на письма, каждое второе из которых имело пометку «срочно».  
  
— Как ты спал? — Майкрофт обратил внимание на покрасневшие глаза Грега и чуть мокрые, но не от душа, прядки волос на висках.  
  
— Паршиво, — признался тот.  
  
Холмс показал на нетронутые таблетки, лежавшие рядом со стаканом воды на прикроватном столике:  
  
— Может быть, стоило их принять?  
  
— Не хочу. — Грег наконец-то справился со шнурком. — К черту лишнюю химию в крови. Боль я могу потерпеть. Когда меня дырявили всякие отморозки, было хуже.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и не стал спорить. Убедившись, что Грег сможет самостоятельно дойти до парковки, он последовал за ним, но на таком расстоянии, чтобы иметь возможность поддержать. Если вдруг что.  
  


* * *

  
Как и в прошлый раз, Холмс остался ждать снаружи. И убеждать себя, просматривая присланные Антеей медицинские материалы, что все будет хорошо и все мучения Грега не напрасны. Кинув взгляд на двери приемного покоя, Майкрофт увидел, как из машины неотложки на каталке выгружают измученного болезнью мужчину с запавшими глазами и посеревшим лицом. Рядом с ним был сопровождающий: бледный, не находящий себе места, в отчаянии теребивший обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Муж. Майкрофт даже с такого расстояния рассмотрел на груди больного шнурок с обручальным кольцом — оно стало слишком велико для высохших пальцев.  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул: почему он так поздно понял, что любит Грега? Холмс сам не знал, когда переступил грань между дружбой и любовью. Когда стал ждать пятничных посиделок с Грегом как свиданий. Но страх разрушить их общение заставлял молчать. Не было уверенности, что признание нужно Грегу: после развода он с головой ушел в работу и не желал замечать флирта ни мужчин, ни женщин. Поддавшись импульсу, неосторожной фразой Майкрофт мог оттолкнуть Грега, тянувшегося к нему, как к отдушине, раз и навсегда. И поэтому довольствовался ролью «друга». В горе и радости. Может быть, когда-нибудь он почувствует, что Грег морально готов к новым романтическим отношениям… может быть…  
  
Холмс вздрогнул, когда дверь машины открылась и Грег, зацепившись ногой за порог, почти рухнул на сиденье. На рукаве белой рубашки, на сгибе локтя, проступила кровь, но он этого даже не заметил.  
  
— Поехали в отель, — сказал Грег, чувствуя, как ломота в теле усиливается. Как ни сядь — все болит! — Представляешь, врач сказал, что я гребаный «везунчик», собрал все возможные побочки. Ну разве что диарея меня не накрыла! Пока. — Он усмехнулся. — Зато еще один день мучения отменяется. Анализы хорошие, все показатели подходят, и процедуру назначили на завтра.  
  
Грустно было признавать, но, если бы не присутствие Майкрофта, черт знает, как бы он, Грег, справлялся. Наверное, пришлось бы полагаться на французских родственников. С которыми так не хотелось возобновлять общение. Совсем один бы он точно не потянул. Чем больше процедур оставалось за плечами, тем сильнее Лестрейд уверялся — без Холмса ему было бы очень и очень погано. А Майкрофт… Оказалось, он не просто так называл себя его, Грега, другом. Холмс действительно каким-то мистическим образом сумел отложить все свои дела в Лондоне и примчался в Париж. Хотя Грег его и не просил! Странная, конечно, благотворительность со стороны Майкрофта, но Лестрейд был не в том состоянии, чтобы докапываться до ее причин.  
  
Пока автомобиль пробирался по пробкам, Грег попытался уснуть. Однако это у него не вышло: стоило закрыть глаза, как боль начинала пульсировать не только в затылке и висках, но и в самих костях черепа.  
  
Путь от дверей отеля до лифта, а от него — до номера, казалось, занял целую вечность и забрал остатки сил. Стоило Грегу шагнуть за порог спальни своего номера, как он буквально рухнул на кровать. Закрыв глаза, несколько минут он просто лежал, прислушиваясь к мерзким ощущениям во всем теле.  
  


* * *

  
— Тебе что-нибудь принести? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
Грег вздрогнул: как это он не обратил внимания, что Холмс остался рядом, а не ушел, по обыкновению, в свой номер?  
  
— Нет, ничего, — отозвался Грег.  
  
— Надо хотя бы поесть.  
  
— Не хочу. — Грег с трудом перевел взгляд на сидящего в кресле рядом с кроватью Майкрофта.  
  
— Нужно. Силы тебе пригодятся, но откуда им взяться, если уже и время обеда прошло, а ты так и не поел?  
  
— Что? Какое время прошло? — Грег только сейчас сообразил, что солнце, заглядывавшее лишь по вечерам в окна номера, сейчас заливало светом все его пространство. Неужели он не заметил, как пронесся день?  
  
— Уже почти семь, — сообщил Майкрофт, когда Грег попытался вытащить из кармана телефон.  
  
— Твою же мать…  
  
— У тебя слабость, температура, ломота во всем теле. Это нормально, что ты в таком состоянии потерял счет времени, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Грег лишь вздохнул и заставил себя сесть на кровати. Открытие: оказывается, кто-то — а точнее, Майкрофт, — снял с него кроссовки и носки.  
  
— Я тебе ужин заказал, — сказал Холмс, поднимаясь на раздавшийся стук в дверь номера.  
  
Через пару минут в спальне оказалась тележка, источавшая запахи, которые в иное время Грег счел бы соблазнительными.  
  
— Сладкая каша, свежий хлеб с джемом на выбор, — сообщил Майкрофт, снимая крышки с блюд. — А сейчас будет и чай. — Он встал и скрылся в гостиной номера, откуда вскоре послышался щелчок включившегося чайника.  
  
— Что за мерзость… — Грег ощутил легкий приступ тошноты, но заставил себя перебраться в кресло.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Майкрофт появился на пороге спальни с подносом, на котором стояли заварочный чайник и кружка:  
  
— Вот, свежий чай.  
  
— А ты что? Ты ел? — спросил Грег.  
  
Майкрофт неопределенно повел плечами, словно извиняясь за свою забывчивость.  
  
— С чем будешь бутерброд? Абрикосовый джем, малиновый, клубничный, черничный, яблочный… Я заказал все.  
  
— Черничный, — ответил Грег, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.  
  
Холмс тонко улыбнулся, закатал рукава рубашки и принялся со сноровкой шеф-повара сервировать столик.  
  


* * *

  
Грег надеялся, что хуже ему уже не станет, но под утро проснулся от усилившейся боли в костях. Сначала Грег попытался терпеть, однако быстро понял, что это бесполезно. Значит, настало время выданных врачом таблеток.  
  
— Твою же мать! — Потянувшись за стаканом воды, чтоб запить таблетки, Грег случайно смахнул его на пол. Осколки разлетелись повсюду, а во рту поселилась лекарственная горечь.  
  
Темноту прорезала полоска света из открывшейся двери смежного номера. Майкрофт, в накинутом поверх пижамы халате, с ловкостью кошки добрался до выключателя.  
  
— Осторожнее, тут осколки кругом, — предупредил Грег.  
  
— Я вижу, — кивнул Майкрофт, взял поднос, подошел к кровати и присел на корточки, начав осторожно собирать с ковролина битое стекло.  
  
— Может, горничную вызвать? — Грегу было неловко смотреть на то, чем занимался Майкрофт.  
  
— Это отнимет много времени, а тебе нужно спать. — Убедившись, что не пропустил никаких крупных и опасных осколков, Майкрофт отставил поднос подальше. — Утром обязательно надень тапочки. А я сейчас принесу еще воды.  
  
Холмс ушел в гостиную и вскоре вернулся с полным стаканом. Грег осушил его в пару глотков и откинулся на подушки. Горечь все еще ощущалась на языке, но уже поменьше.  
  
— Скоро подействует. Я смотрел — эти таблетки точно не повлияют на результат. — Майкрофт сел на край кровати. — Ты зря волнуешься.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Грег. — Ты что, не спал? — Он только сейчас заметил, что Майкрофт поднял высоко на лоб очки для чтения.  
  
— Нет, кое-какие дела не могут ждать.  
  
Грег бросил взгляд на часы — половина четвертого утра.  
  
— Ты вообще не спишь, Майкрофт? Так ведь нельзя… Рак может развиваться как раз из-за постоянного переутомления…  
  
Холмс слегка улыбнулся:  
  
— Все будет хорошо. — Он успокаивающе дотронулся до руки Грега. — Никаких факторов риска в моей генетике нет. Курить я толком и не начинал.  
  
Грег вздохнул:  
  
— Майкрофт, это дерьмо никого не щадит. Ни детей, ни беременных… Никого!  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Холмс. — Но поверь мне — все будет хорошо. — Он пододвинулся поближе к Грегу. — Твои мучения обернутся победой. Я верю в это.  
  
— Обещаешь, что сейчас ляжешь спать? Завтра будет сложный день. — Грег коснулся руки Майкрофта и чуть пожал ее.  
  
— Если тебе от этого станет лучше, то лягу, — ответил Холмс.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Грег, чувствуя, как боль наконец начала притупляться и его снова клонит в сон. — Только не обмани меня, — произнес он уже заплетающимся языком, так и не поняв, что к воде в стакане Майкрофт добавил легкое снотворное. Предварительно согласованное с врачом, естественно.  
  
Майкрофт поправил одеяло на груди Грега и ушел в свой номер, оставив дверь открытой. Включенный лэптоп снова вернулся на колени, а очки на нос.  
  
_День четвертый._  
  
Выпитая утром еще одна таблетка обезболивающего позволила Грегу относительно легко преодолеть путь длиною в семь ступенек, коридор, лифт и еще один коридор. Слабость не прошла, но он оказался вполне способен осилить свой маршрут до процедурного кабинета и не выглядеть при этом жалкой развалиной. Один, без Майкрофта, который, как и раньше, увязался с ним, но остался ждать в машине.  
  
— Доброе утро, месье Лестрад, — улыбнулась Грегу худенькая, средних лет медсестра. — Все готово для процедуры. — Она указала на массивное кресло типа стоматологического, расположенное около хитроумного аппарата. — Ботинки лучше снять, ремень расстегните, воротничок тоже. Вам должно быть удобно. Если надо, я принесу плед. — Женщина говорила на хорошем английском, но с очень сильным акцентом.  
  
Грег кивнул и молча забрался в кресло, отметив, что сердце колотится чаще, чем следовало бы: с волнением справиться никак не получалось.  
  
— Процедура долгая, но я или моя коллега всегда будем рядом, — сообщила медсестра, ловко обращаясь с кнопками управления и укладывая Грега. — Если захотите, можно включить телевизор. Попозже будет чай с десертом. — С этими словами она закатала рукав на его рубашке, чтобы ввести катетер.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Лестрейд и поморщился от укола.  
  
Зафиксировав иглу, медсестра обошла кресло и взялась за установку второго катетера.  
  
— Если вдруг почувствуете себя нехорошо, сразу скажите.  
  
В ответ Грег кивнул. Еще раз убедившись, что все в порядке, медсестра щелкнула парой кнопок на панели управления аппарата. На мониторе высветилась шкала завершенности процедуры, отобразившая пока что ноль.  
  
— Вот, процесс пошел, — улыбнулась медсестра. — Теперь расслабьтесь и лежите. Через два часа сделаю поддерживающий укол. Вам что-нибудь принести?  
  
Грег отрицательно мотнул головой:  
  
— Ничего не нужно, я лучше посплю. Можно?  
  
— Конечно, можно, — ответила медсестра и села поближе к креслу.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Грег проснулся, то почувствовал себя еще более разбитым, чем раньше. Во рту пересохло, а комната время от времени слегка плыла перед глазами. Если верить показаниям шкалы аппарата, процедура завершилась лишь на тридцать процентов.  
  
— Как ты? — Грег вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос.  
  
— Майкрофт, зачем ты пришел? — Он перевел взгляд на сидящего в изголовье Холмса.  
  
— Решил, что тебе будет скучно, да и чем мне было заняться? Еще часа четыре ждать, — улыбнулся Холмс.  
  
В комнату вошла медсестра. За тот миг, что дверь была открыта, Грег успел заметить в коридоре широкие спины парней, похожих на телохранителей.  
  
— Это охрана? Откуда вдруг и зачем? — Грег не мог понять, к чему было появление телохранителей, если до этого Холмс спокойно перемещался по Парижу без сопровождения.  
  
— Президент не смог отказать моей скромной просьбе и прислал «силовую поддержку». — Майкрофт осторожно коснулся руку Грега. — Видишь ли, твой дядя Себастьян вдруг решил, что именно сегодня непременно должен поговорить с тобой. Он весьма настойчивый человек.  
  
Грег нахмурился: этой встречи он желал меньше всего на свете.  
  
— Его, конечно же, врачи к тебе не пустили, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Но я решил, что и после процедуры тебя следует избавить от общения с ним.  
  
— Перестраховщик. Я бы уж как-нибудь сам послал его на хер. На это у меня сил хватит, — улыбнулся Грег.  
  
— Это ни к чему. Тебе и так плохо именно из-за него.  
  
Грег вздохнул и покачал головой, потом попытался хоть как-то пошевелиться, чтоб немного размять затекшие мышцы.  
  
— Нет, не из-за него, Майкрофт. Я же тебе объяснял тогда в Лондоне: решение стать донором для племянника — только мое. Себастьян не заставлял меня проходить тесты, сдавать анализы, колоть три дня подряд этот препарат, от которого стволовые клетки выходят в кровь и с которого мне так паршиво… Я все это решил сам! Франсуа только двенадцать, и дети не должны страдать в разборках взрослых! Он и так сирота… Я — оптимальный донор для мальчишки, раз другие родственники не подошли. Подумай, сколько бы времени ушло на поиски подходящего неродственного донора? Себастьян просто написал мне, а я ответил. В тот момент не время было вспоминать, как он поступил с моим отцом и почему оставил его без крыши над головой. Это все совсем другая история.  
  
Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся и начал легко массировать правую ладонь Грега. Кто еще, как не его Грег, пошел бы на такое? Кто б еще добровольно согласился уйти на две недели на больничный, терпеть несколько дней состояние полнейшей разбитости — ради того, чтобы спасти жизнь внуку человека, который его собственного отца оставил без единого цента? Только Грег! Только этот неповторимый человек с его добрым сердцем.  
  
— Но все равно, спасибо, Майкрофт, — сказал, помолчав, Грег. — Я думаю, ты прав, лучше мне вообще с Себастьяном не видеться… К черту его. Даже если начнет извиняться…  
  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на шкалу на аппарате: прибавилось еще три процента.  
  
— Я сначала думал: стоит с ним поговорить, зарыть, так сказать, топор войны… Забыть, что обещал отцу перед его смертью. Никто ж не знает, сколько времени кому отведено и что может случиться. Я ведь полицейский, меня запросто могут пристрелить… — Грег вздохнул. — Могу свалиться с инфарктом. Или вот так вот, как пациенты этого центра: узнаю, что у меня рак и загнусь, не успев ни хрена свои планы реализовать. Но потом подумал еще раз и решил — нет, к черту. У меня другая жизнь.  
  
Покачав головой, он продолжил:  
  
— Франция мне чужая. Я еще у мамы в животе сидел, когда родители в Англию переехали. Не нужна мне здешняя родня, раз они про меня вспомнили, только когда у Франсуа других шансов не осталось. Им повезло, что я здоров как бык и подошел в качестве донора. Сейчас аппарат нацедит с меня стволовых клеток, и я свалю отсюда нафиг!  
  
— Время для укола, — в разговор вмешалась медсестра, очень старавшаяся не подслушивать беседу пациента с другом.  
  
Майкрофт ненадолго отошел от Грега и достал телефон, чтобы набрать сообщение. В этот момент он разделял не только мысли Грега об отношениях с родственниками, но и его выводы о скоротечности жизни. Да, это страшно — не успеть получить то, чего очень хотелось. То, к чему шел!  
  
— Сможешь потом кое-что для меня сделать? — спросил Грег, когда Холмс вернулся.  
  
Майкрофт вопросительно поднял брови:  
  
— Теперь ты заговорил так, словно собрался умирать.  
  
— А ты? Кто все эти дни бегал вокруг меня с испуганным видом? Да на тебя смотреть было страшно! Вот уж не знал, что великий Майкрофт Холмс такой паникер… Можно подумать, ты не прочитал, как проходит эта процедура? Знаешь же, что для донора нет никакой особой опасности — кроме вот этого! — Лестрейд укоризненно показал пальцем на синеву под глазами Майкрофта, которая при дневном свете и таком ракурсе стала для него очевидной. — Да я сам уже за тебя волноваться начал!  
  
Холмс недовольно поджал губы, проклиная себя за то, что никак не получается при Греге удерживать свою привычную маску равнодушного спокойствия.  
  
— Ладно, не грузись так. — Лестрейд улыбнулся, коснулся руки Майкрофта и чуть сжал ее. — Короче, попросить хотел: сможешь потом по своим каналам узнать, как все прошло? А то мне сказали, что подробности разглашать запрещено. Хоть я и родственник, но все равно не положено. А хочется же знать, зря все это оказалось или я действительно помог Франсуа…  
  
— Для меня это не проблема, Грег, — ответил на улыбку Майкрофт. — Но примет организм Франсуа твои клетки или нет — станет ясно только через три недели. А долгосрочный прогноз будет спустя минимум полгода.  
  
— Буду надеяться, что мои стволовые клетки подойдут Франсуа. Спасут его… — вздохнул Грег.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и отвлекся на чтение пришедшего сообщения.  
  
— Премьер без тебя жить не может? — спросил Грег, чувствуя, что усталость опять берет свое.  
  
— Нет, пока справляется. — Холмс убрал телефон. — Сегодня и завтра посижу с тобой в номере. А потом… Мне тут сообщили, что в четверг для нас кое-что подготовят на Эйфелевой башне. Я говорил с врачами: они уверены, что к этому времени ты уже будешь чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Ты же хотел увидеть Эйфелеву башню?  
  
Грег удивленно посмотрел на Майкрофта и заметил блеск в его глазах.  
  
— Ты что задумал, Майкрофт? Главную достопримечательность Франции оцепят и никого на пушечный выстрел не подпустят?  
  
— К чему такие сложности? Все гораздо проще. Я все тебе расскажу, когда настанет время.  
  
Грег не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Он пожал руку Майкрофта и улыбнулся — кажется, его спасение от одиночества совсем близко.  



End file.
